Don't Give Up
by NJBC Gal
Summary: "I promised I'd never give up on you. Through whatever life threw at us, I still wouldn't give up on you. Through your mistakes, your hurtful words, and your confused thoughts, I still promised I'd never give up on you". C/B.


A/N: Just a short little one-shot that came to me and i decided to write it down. As you'll see, it's set sometime after Chuck gets shot in Prague. Enjoy.

Nothing.

That's what she felt when they told her Chuck had been shot.

She felt nothing. It was the shock of what happened.

Chuck Bass had been shot. The great Bass who once was deemed invincible was now lying in a hospital bed in some trashy hospital in the Czech Republic.

She dropped the phone on the plush white carpet of the hotel room and fell to the floor. Serena, who had been primping herself up for a night out in Paris, rushed out of the bathroom.

"Blair? B, are you ok? What's wrong?" Serena questioned, squatting down next to her best friend.

Tears welled up in Blair's eyes and she shook her head.

"No, it can't be happening."

"B, what happened?"

The tears fell and made their way down her cheeks, staining them with mascara. She continued shaking her head as sobs racked her small frame.

"B! What's wrong?" Serena yelled, grabbing Blair's shoulders and holding them firmly in place.

"Ch-Chuck. Shot. Hospital," Blair choked out. Serena's light eyes widened and she quickly hugged her best friend.

"It's ok, B. We'll get on a plane tonight. We'll be there in a matter of hours," Serena said, trying to soothe the crying brunette.

"My fault," Blair mumbled, her tear soaking Serena's black silk Valentino.

"No, it's not. Come on, B. Let's go," Serena answered, helping her best friend up and setting her down on the bed. Blair lied down and curled up into a ball as she continued sobbing.

Serena picked up the Blair's phone and dialed Lily's number.

"Hello? Mom?" Serena questioned

"Serena! Thank god you called. I'd broken the news to Blair and the next thing I know I lose her," Lily exclaims.

"Mom, Blair's not doing well. How's Chuck, is he ok?" she asked, as she patted Blair softly on the back.

"Charles is ok, thankfully. The bullet missed his heart by a little, but he's getting through it. Are you girls coming here?" Lily inquired

"Yes, I'll see if I can get us a flight. See you in a bit," and with that the blonde hung up the phone and turned to her best friend.

Blair remained in the same fetal position. By now, her sobs had died down but tears still fell from her brown eyes. She remained motionless.

"B, he's ok. He'll get through it, don't worry."

* * *

After countless hours of waiting for their flight and then the few that it took to get to Prague, they finally arrived at the hospital. Serena had one arm wrapped around her best friend, and the other carried 2 coffee's she'd bought in the cafeteria.

"Serena!" Lily exclaimed, seeing her daughter and rushing up to her.

"Mom," Serena breathed, pointing to Blair, who looked like a broken porcelain doll.

"Oh my goodness, Blair," she whispered, quickly grabbing the brunette and enveloping in a hug. They walked over to the waiting room and sat down on the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"She didn't get any sleep at all mom. She needs rest," Serena noted, as she tucked a curl behind her best friend's ear.

"Blair darling, you need your sleep. I promise you can see Chuck as soon as you wake up, ok" Lily bargained.

"No. I want to see him. Now," Blair replied, sitting up straight, a determined stare in her eyes.

"But B-,"

"Now."

Lily sighed and shrugged her shoulders, knowing there was no point in arguing with the young girl. Quickly she asked the nurse if it was ok if Blair went in to see Chuck. As she went back to tell Blair that visiting hours were over, she found her gone and instead found her daughter, fast asleep.

* * *

Blair walked into Chuck's room, and found him staring at the roof.

"Waldorf," he said bitterly. He always knew when she entered a room. He didn't even have to look.

"Chuck," Blair said, her voice breaking. His eyes quickly went to her figure. Usually strong and proud, she was broken and worried.

"I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd probably be happy I was shot. Sad that I wasn't dead," he muttered.

"Don't say that," she croaked, making her way closer to his bed.

"It's the truth."

"It's not, Chuck."

"Don't lie to yourself, Waldorf."

"Chuck, just shut up! I would never wish that. No matter how angry and heartbroken I am that you slept with that piece of Brooklyn trash, I would never wish for you to be dead. NEVER," she spoke firmly, placing her hand atop of his. He quickly retracted it.

"I was going to propose to you that night. The reason I was shot was because I was protecting the ring. God knows why I did it. You've seen me now, why don't you just get out of here? We're nothing anymore. _I _don't want you anymore," he bit out angrily. Just like he could, she could see through his façade. He was lying.

"You're lying," she replied.

"I'm not. I'm done with us. I tried to be what you wanted me to be, but I can't. I can't be the perfect boyfriend. I can't be your knight in shining armor."

"I never wanted you to be that. All I wanted was for you to _my _Chuck. The Chuck I fell in love with that night at Victrola. The Chuck who declared his love to me at the end of Senior year. I know that he's still in there, you just have to find him again," Blair replied, one tear making its way down her cheek.

"He's gone. I will never be that Chuck again, we're two different people. Just give up on this Blair. Happy endings don't happen in real life, and you won't find yours with me," Chuck answered, looking her straight in the eye.

"I promised I'd never give up on you. Through whatever life threw at us, I still wouldn't give up on you. Through your mistakes, your hurtful words, and your confused thoughts, I still promised I'd never give up on you. And I'm going to keep that promise, no matter how hard it may be. I'm going to keep that promise, even if you break yours," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, turned on her heel, and left the room.

It was then Chuck realized that he shouldn't lose hope. That no matter how much of a sick, twisted, bastard he was: Blair Waldorf wouldn't give up on him. Wouldn't give up on _them_. That night he made the choice that he wouldn't either.

A/N: Reviews are love. And by the way, i'll be updating one of my stories soon enough. Not sure if it'll be B&I or Unexpected. Maybe i'll write some more one shots too. Till then, G'night.


End file.
